RGM-86R Nouvel GM III
The RGM-86R Nouvel GM III is a mass-production mobile suit which first appeared in the photonovel Gundam Sentinel. Technology & Combat Characteristics An improved variant of the RGM-86R GM III, the Nouvel GM III differs from standard GM III in the fact that it is a completely new design, rather than an upgraded GM II like the former. The Nouvel GM III runs a more powerful generator and features redesigned head components containing improved sensors and increased storage for vulcan ammo. The chest components are different, incorporating the generator with four exhaust ducts. The Nouvel GM III shares the same weapons load-out as its predecessor: two head mounted Vulcan Guns and a pair of Beam Sabers, and can also be equipped with two shoulder-mounted Missile Pods and two hip mounted Large Missile Launchers. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :A pair of head mounted shell firing weapons with a high rate of fire, but little power and are generally ineffective against mobile suits. However, they can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors and are ideal for shooting down lightly armored targets such as missiles or small vehicles. The Nouvel GM III's Vulcan guns have much more ammunition compared to the GM III's. ;*Beam Saber :Beam saber is a small device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. It is capable of cutting through any metal that has not been treated with anti-beam coating. The Nouvel GM III is equipped with two beam sabers stored on its backpack, which is taken from the RX-178 Gundam Mk-II's design. ;*Beam Rifle :The standard ranged armament of the many mobile suits is the beam rifle. The particle beam fired from a beam rifle can penetrate almost any armor that has not been treated with specific counter-measures. The beam rifle used by the RGM-86R Nouvel GM III is upgraded from that used by the RMS-179 GM II and has a power rating of 2.8 MW. ;*Missile Pod :The Nouvel GM III can be outfitted with a missile pod on each shoulder. Each pod has its own sensors for improved accuracy, and carries four medium-sized missiles. ;*Large Missile Launcher :A pair of large missile launchers can be mounted on the Nouvel GM III' side skirts. Each launcher contains two large, high performance missiles that has a special body shape for improved mobility. Can be ejected when not required. By using other joints and connectors, the large missile launchers can be attached to other body parts. ;*Shield :A basic arm-mounted defense armament for many Federation mobile suits. The shield is a thick sheet of armor designed to take severe punishment that would normally destroy a mobile suit. The Nouvel GM III's shield is made from Gundarium Alloy, giving it greater defensive capabilities. Shields are also treated with an anti-beam coating to withstand several beam shots before the coating wears off. Typically physical shields can only take so much damage before they succumb to the pressure and break. History Soon after the Gryps Conflict came to a close, The Nouvel GM III became the main mobile suit model of the Anti Earth Union Group, taking the place of their old and obsolesce MSA-003 Nemo. The suit was also used by Earth Federation Forces Dai Nippon Printing "Gundam Sentinel Gundam Wars III", page 106. alongside the RMS-179 GM II and RGM-86R GM III before being replaced by the RGM-89 Jegan. In U.C.0094, a Nouvel GM III boarded by Fresberg Corps pilot Rex Fabio was deployed for technical tests with the MSN-001X Gundam Delta Kai at Area X of the Mariana Base. Gallery RGM-86R-nouvel.jpg 画像 029.jpg 画像 028.jpg B0000065 4ddbfd476b756.jpg Trivia *''Nouvel'' is French for "new". References External links * Nouvel GM III on MAHQ ja:RGM-86R ヌーベル・ジムIII